Jasmine Kang/Season 2
Slumber Partay "]] Jasmine, along with Delia, attend Lindy's annual slumber party, despite her having to study for a test. When the girls start talking about boys (as part of the slumber party), Lindy asks Jasmine if there's a boy she likes. Delia suddenly says Logan's name because he just turned up in the room. After Logan leaves, she comments it as funny making Lindy a bit suspicious and leaving Delia to think that the cleansing strip she ripped off might have taken out some of her brain cells. The friends head to Jasmine's teacher's house and throw toilet paper all over his front yard in revenge for making Jasmine study. They get caught by the cops, but the policeman lets them off the hook with a warning. Jasmine arrives at Rumble Juice on Monday, having aced the test, but the teacher arrives and the girls get detention for two weeks for throwing toilet paper at his house (he had security cameras). Lindy tells Jasmine and Delia to look on the bright side, that they are in a movie. The final scene shows the movie of the trio frolicking in the teacher's front yard and making silly faces at the camera. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Jasmine is the leader at the school's pep rally and she, along with the rest of the school hate their rivals. When everyone, including Jasmine, finds out that Lindy went on a date with a student from the rival school, they're all really mad at Lindy, and Jasmine seemed to show the most mad at Lindy, along with Logan and warns Lindy to stay away from Jake. In the end, Jasmine and everyone forgives Lindy. Lindy Goes to the Dogs "]] Jasmine and Delia have to make projects for their Home Ec class. Jasmine becomes jealous when their teacher chooses Delia's idea over her's and the two start to fight. Jasmine is then seen outside Rumble Juice, upset and Logan comes to her. She explains to him that she and Delia aren't speaking and Logan makes Jasmine realize that she needs to apologize to Delia, so does and helps her with her project. They both apologize to each other and make up. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! "]] Jasmine convinces Garrett to let her join the Math team, but is warned that they are all boys and not the toughest. Jasmine's first meeting becomes difficult when her study partner, Norman can't seem to properly talk to her. After finally getting him to talk to her, she decided to help him boost his confidence up. The next day, she comes in and introduce the new Norman. Seeing his transformation, the rest of the team (beside Garrett) want Jasmine's confidence lessons as well. At the next meeting, Jasmine walks into to see just Garrett in the room. He tells that after the lessons all the entire team decided to quit and also no longer has an interest in math. He becomes upset with her, but later understands why she did. Garrett forgives her saying that it wasn't for meeting her in 3rd grade, he won't have any confidence at all. Jasmine also makes it up to him by getting him a new math team, which now consist of all girls. Dog Date Afternoon! "]] Jasmine volunteers at the senior center to teach yoga and starts to like it. However, she starts to feel pain and realizes how hard this is. In the end, Jasmine comes into the basement and greets Lindy and Delia. Lindy and Delia are shocked at Jasmine's appearance and Lindy shows her how she looks in the mirror. Jasmine screams in horror and desperately asks Lindy and Delia to make her look her age again. Logan Finds Out! "]] This episode is centered around Jasmine and her relationship with Logan. Jasmine learns that Logan has a girlfriend called Erin, which makes her quite jealous, because she is jealous of having to see her "ex-boyfriend" with another girl. Later, she discovers that Garrett knows about her crush and throws him up against a locker to keep this a secret from their friends. Jasmine explains that ever since she and Logan fake dated, which was about a year ago, she genuinely started to like him, meaning she is in love with him. Jasmine arrives in the basement later on to see Lindy, finding Logan instead. When Erin breaks up with Logan via text, Logan informs Jasmine and she feels really sorry for him. They share a hug, which is their first hug, much to Jasmine's happiness and now thinks she has a "real" chance of dating Logan, which she has wanted to do for a while. Jasmine is then told by her friends that they know that she really likes Logan and threatens Garrett once again, but Lindy reassures her there's no reason to keep it secret. Jasmine begs her friends to keep her secret, in fear Logan might not feel the same way. Later, Jasmine is told by Erin that she and Logan are back together, which really upsets Jasmine. When she thinks she is talking to Garrett, Jasmine unknowingly admits to Logan she really likes him! - Almost like he finds out she still likes him since their "break up" from the year before. In the end, Jasmine comes to Rumble Juice and tells Logan that she knows that he and Erin are back together, whilst almost crying. After Logan leaves for his movie date with Erin, Jasmine tells Lindy she is not okay with the fact that Logan and Erin have reconciled, leaving her heartbroken once again, and Jasmine almost cries over Logan, which shows how strong her feelings are for him. Food Fight Jasmine gets a job babysitting for a little girl, Aubury, but doesn't know what to do, so asks for advice from her friends. She plays games with Aubury, but Jasmine starts to dislike it when she loses. In the end, she agrees with Aubury to stop wanting to win at games and the girls have fun. Stevie Likes Lindy "]] Jasmine (along with Logan) repeatedly tries to convince Lindy to go out with Stevie. Jasmine likes the idea of having gifts, especially when Stevie gets a famous fashion designer to make Jasmine a dress and she agrees. In the end, Jasmine shows Lindy and Delia the dress the designer has made her. Falling for... Who? "]] This episode, again, is centered about Jasmine's relationship with Logan. The school dance is coming up. Jasmine at first doesn't want to go because she doesn't have a date and doesn't want to see Logan and Erin at the dance together, but agrees to go. Since Logan is going to the dance with his girlfriend, Erin, Jasmine thinks she is ready to move on from him, so she goes to the dance with Owen. During the dance, Jasmine starts dancing with Owen and enjoying it, which is when Logan finally realizes he has "real" feelings for Jasmine. Since Jasmine isn't aware that Logan has broken up with Erin to be with her and wants to ask her out like he "wants her back", since they have "dated", it is revealed that she has started dating Owen, even though she still has strong feelings for Logan, leaving Logan completely heartbroken, even going as far as breaking down a little, crying over her, and Jasmine and Logan as just friends for now. Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday "]] Jasmine and, Delia and Garrett all want to make Lindy and Logan's 16th birthday extra-special so they decide to throw them a surprise party. Jasmine tells Garrett to keep Lindy and Logan away from Rumble Juice, whilst she and Delia set up the party. Jasmine, however, starts having a fight with Delia over who is Lindy's best friend - Jasmine or Delia - and Jasmine says she is, mentioning the first time they met - when Jasmine ran across the playground in third grade to meet Lindy. The two end up having a messy fight, which includes them throwing cake at each other, even at Betty. When Betty can't take their arguing anymore, she convinces Jasmine and Delia to stop the arguing and the two make up. In the end, Jasmine and Delia are asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by Logan, Lindy and Garrett returning as they say 'surprise'. Jasmine says she and Delia are supposed to say that and Lindy and Logan thank them and Garrett for the party and Jasmine says they are their closest friends. Cheer Up Girls Jasmine, along with Lindy and Delia, form their own cheerleading team after they are told by Mrs. Clegg that there are no cheerleaders at the school and they are not allowed to cheer for girls sports. The girls stand up against the principal and Mrs. Clegg and win the rights. In the end, Jasmine and her friends watch Raelynn's performance of "For A Boy", which causes Jasmine to be in deep thought...most likely about her crush on her "ex-boyfriend", Logan, hinting she still has feelings for him, but it is unknown at the moment (however it is later revealed in Drum Beats, Heart Beats that Jasmine still loves Logan) and the lyrcs represent their feelings and love for each other. Doggie Daddy Jasmine helps Garrett with his garage and lets Aubury, the girl she is babysitting, buy one of his priceless action figure for three dollars, when it is actually three hundred dollars. Jasmine helps Garrett agree to trade the toy for something Aubury would like, which is a butler, which Jasmine likes too. In the end, Jasmine is seen with her friends in the basement, with the new puppies. Drum Beats, Heart Beats This episode, again, is centered around Jasmine's relationship with Logan. Jasmine is first seen with Owen in school and then sees Logan. She asks him to teach her to play the drums, but Logan pictures Jasmine as the perfect girl of his dreams, asking him to be her boyfriend...forever, hinting that he wants to marry her in the future. Jasmine starts spending lots of time with Logan over the lessons and really like it. During a lesson, Jasmine falls of the seat of the drum set, and falls into Logan's arms. Caught up in the moment, Logan leans into Jasmine, he almost kisses her, and Jasmine realizes she is still in love with Logan. However, their moment is ruined when Owen walks into the basement, making things slightly awkward and annoying Logan. Jasmine tries to cover up that she almost kissed Logan by saying that she fell off the stool and he caught her, even though she almost cheated on Owen with Logan. Jasmine leaves with Owen, leaving Logan really upset, because he loves her and is having to deal with seeing her with another guy. Owen asks Jasmine if she has anything going on with Logan, which she does, but she denies it. In the end, Logan asks Jasmine if she's ready to perform, but she pictures him as the guy of her dreams and admitting he loves her, showing Jasmine does still love Logan. Jasmine even thinks Logan is telling her he wants them to be together....forever, again hinting marriage, and as if he is proposing to her, meaning Logan is practically proposing to Jasmine. This episode is then kind of left on a cliffhanger, until the next Jogan episode. Bite Club "]] Jasmine spends a lot of the episode with Lindy, because the girls are planning on watching movies on Halloween night. After Lindy and jasmine agree to donate blood, Jasmine becomes suspicious that the guy they agreed to give the donations of the blood to, is a vampire, because she sees he has fangs, but Lindy doesn't believe her, saying vampires are not real. However, after Lindy gives blood, Jasmine notices bite marks on her neck, fully convinced that she has now turned into a vampire. When Jasmine goes to Lindy's house, she notices that she is very pale and screams, in fear that Lindy is now a vampire, who wants to kill her, but Lindy tells Jasmine that she was just pranking her. Jasmine tries to deny the fact she was scared of Lindy, but Lindy doesn't buy it and Jasmine admits she thought Lindy was a real vampire. In the end, Jasmine is seen in Rumble Juice with her friends. The Rescuers This episode is mostly about Jasmine's relationship with Logan. Jasmine, along with her friends, try to save an animal shelter by putting on a performance and Jasmine plays bass. Meanwhile, Jasmine finally figures out her feelings for Logan, admitting she still has feelings for him, and still loves him. Jasmine has to choose between Owen and Logan, but Jasmine is confused about this. Delia convinces Jasmine to break up with Owen to be with Logan. Jasmine chooses Logan so Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan, telling Owen she still has feelings for Logan, because Jasmine's heart has told her to be with Logan, proving she still loves him. Jasmine also finds out Logan loves her. After the concert, Jasmine and Logan talk, admit their feelings for each other, as if they are admitting they still have feelings for each other since their "break up", with Logan finally telling Jasmine he loves her! Logan finally asks Jasmine out "for real", which she gets very excited about and says yes, they finally become a couple "for real", even finally share their first kiss - when Logan kisses Jasmine - confirming their relationship as an official couple, and they "get back together". After pulling away, Jasmine has a huge smile on her face, because she finally been given what she's always wanted - the kiss and Logan as her boyfriend - even though they have already "dated - and is extremely happy. Jasmine is seen outside Rumble Juice with her new boyfriend and best friends. Jasmine and Logan finally also admit they love each other. It is proven in this episode how much Jasmine and Logan are in love and in love more than ever. It also proves that Jasmine and Logan are truly made for each other and are soul-mates, so it's very likely that Jasmine is Logan's future wife, the two could definitely get married, have a future together, and have kids in the future. Category:History Category:Jasmine Kang